100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Stay Up All Night Thing!
|previous = Be a Fairy Godmother Thing! |next = Adopt a Flour Baby Thing! |image = Stay up all night.PNG }} "Stay Up All Night Thing!" is the sixth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired June 27, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis CJ, Fen and Crispo are determined to stay awake all night and witness the sunrise at the school's sleepover fundraiser. Summary CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo are three of the twenty students whose parents signed them up first to attend the Pootatuck sleepover. CJ tells Fenwick and Crispo that they are going to stay up all night and while Crispo thinks it's going to be fun, Fenwick thinks it is going to be impossible. He reminds them of the times they failed while trying to stay up all night. CJ thinks their fourth attempt would be the time they would succeed. Principal Hader makes it clear she just wants the students to sleep and threatens to send any students who misbehave home. Mr. Roberts, on the other hand, tells them they were going to do some fun activities. The students are divided into girls and boys and sent to different rooms. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo agree to meet up later at the movie showing. Principal Hader encourages the girls to go to sleep, but they, as well as the boys in another room, end up talking about the janitor ghost instead. The students hear a noise and are startled, but Hader tells them the noise is someone at the front entrance and goes to check. Mr. and Mrs. Martin inform Hader that CJ forgot her retainer and they want to get it to her, but Hader tells them the doors would not open until the next morning as per the rules of the sleepover. Mrs. Martin is furious and though Mr. Martin tries to calm her, she begins looking for a way to get CJ her retainer. At ten o'clock, the students eat a snack and watch a movie. CJ questions why they're watching a movie about a snail and eating turkey sandwiches instead of popcorn. They realize that Hader is trying to get them to sleep, which some students end up doing. Roberts remarks on how the sleepover is terrible and the Froman twins sleepwalk by. Hader finds this funny and Roberts follows to keep an eye on them. Fenwick lists some items they need to stay awake and CJ calls Ronbie, who agrees to help. He tells them he would get the items to them in half an hour, but because they would be back in their separate rooms at that time, they come up with an idea for a distraction. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo start a pillow fight and sneak out of their rooms without anyone noticing and meet up again to wait for Ronbie. In an effort to stop the pillow fight and get the students to sleep, Hader gets Mr. Bored to read some Icelandic history over the intercom. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo start to get sleepy and doze off. Ronbie manages to wake them, and they hide when Hader and Roberts come to check on a noise. Ronbie gives them the items, and they excitedly rush to get to the second floor science lab, but find that Hader has locked the double doors that are closet to the stairs. They realize the only way to the stairs is sneaking by Hader. Ronbie is leaving the school when he runs into his parents trying to get in the building. Though he doesn't think it would hurt if CJ missed using her retainer for one night, Ronbie agrees to help them get in to the school to give it to her, and they hide as Roberts and the Fromans walk by. CJ plans on rolling a mop bucket past Hader to see if it would wake her. If it did not, they would then sneak by her. Crispo pushes the mop bucket into Hader, however, scaring her. She kicks the bucket into the classroom of girls and they start screaming, believing the janitor ghost did it. Hader goes in the room to calm them down, which gives CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo the opportunity to sneak by. They go up the stairs, but because the Froman twins and Roberts are coming down the stairs, they immediately turn around and hide in a janitor's closet. Ronbie and his parents get into the school and while they wait for Hader to fall asleep so they can get CJ her retainer, they eat some leftover turkey sandwiches. Fenwick and Crispo begin arguing, but CJ sprays them with a water bottle and they then engage in a water fight. They also eat hot peppers and snap rubber bands on their wrists to remain awake. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Martin and Ronbie fall asleep. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo jump around in the janitor's closet in another effort to stay awake. Fenwick admits that if it weren't for the list, he wouldn't have half as much fun as he does. CJ wonders how they're going to get upstairs, so Crispo knocks over a shelf, causing a loud noise that wakes the students and Hader. CJ peeks out of the door and sees Hader approaching the closet. She and the boys begin making ghost-like noises to scare Hader away and succeed. Hader screams, which makes the students believe the janitor ghost was harming her and begin panicking as well. Their screams wake up Mr. and Mrs. Martin and Ronbie, who is pushed into the screen used for the film. The students think Ronbie is the janitor ghost and run out of their classrooms into the hall. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo take the chance to go upstairs, and the students follow. Upstairs, they go to the science room, and Hader enters, telling them to get back to their rooms and sleep or be suspended. CJ is upset because they didn't get to see the sunrise, but she notices Hader looking at the window and opens the blinds. The students calmly look at the sunrise, and CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo are happy they managed to stay up all night. They soon fall to the ground and sleep, however. Hader looks out of the window and sees the Froman twins sleepwalking outside while Roberts continues to try and wake them. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Max Ehrich as Ronbie Martin *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin *Lisa Arch as Principal Hader *Raajeev Aggerwhil as Mr. Bored *Matthew Scott Miller as Paul Schmolitor 'Guest Cast' *Benjamin and Matthew Royer as Benji and Enzo Froman *Gerdan Burton as Mark Chernoff *Dahlia White as Scout McKluski *Shyloh Oostwald as Patti Macabre Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in November 2014. *This is Principal Hader's first appearance since 100 Things to Do Before High School. *This is the first episode Mindy is seen without the Vortex, the other two being "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!" and "Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!" *In one take when they were filming the scene in which the students think they've seen a ghost and run out of the room, Brady got caught in her sleeping bag. She was told to continue with the scene, so she hopped out of the room still stuck in it. This take was later cut in the final episode edit. *The "sneaky" theme from Big Time Rush plays at certain points in the episode. *It is pointed out that Patti Macabre's personality is shown in her last name. "Macabre" is synonymous with "gruesome", "horrific", and " shocking". Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Episode guide Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes